Each For Their Own
by Won Wen
Summary: Escape from the monotonous world. Become a different person. Join Second Life. OCs
1. Prologue

**This is my first story. Just so you know, Xue is playing volleyball.**

**Thanks to Lightning Blade for the support. Also to other friends who are weird enough not to get FF account...**

* * *

><p>"Outside, outside, outside!"<p>

"知道了!" (O.K.!)

I approached the net, left-right-left, and jumped—Suddenly, a meteor of unimaginable weight hit me and latched on.

"Argh! WTH?" I screamed as I futilely tried to remove the THING from my back.

"雪雪 [XueXue]...," the THING slurred, "Why are you soooo late? I was waiting for you..."

I glared at the THING, hoping to burn a hole through its annoying thick head. This Thing (also known as my best friend, 金希云 [Yun]) smiled sheepishly as he continued to cling on mercilessly.

PWACK. THUD. I stared at the THING that now lies on the ground, sprawled in all directions.

...

...

...

"! WHAT THE HELL HIT ME?"

My teammates and I sweatdropped, wondering how anyone could have such a delayed reaction even after a tennis ball hit him in the back at an unreasonably fast speed.

Yun looked up tearfully at the looming figure behind me. "Stop harassing my sister," My twin brother growled menacingly. Then he pulled me towards him protectively. Squeals could be heard from my teammates all around the courts.

_Fangirls…_

I looked up at him gratefully as Yun whimpered in the corner.

"雪阿，咱们走吧." ("Let's go, Xue.)

My brother dragged me out of the gym along with my P.E. bag and his tennis bag. As we walked across the gym, my teammates (and coach) were still giggling about something that sounded like "twincest".

You see, my twin brother (older than me by 9 minutes), 李东俊 (Jun), is one of the "Flower Boys" of our university campus. The most famous of this unofficial group would be our Chinese Literature professor, Min Gui Wen. But since he is rumoured to be gay, most of his fangirls just settle for worshiping him. But my brother, on the other hand...is currently single and the target of 99.99% of the female beasts at our campus. To most girls, he is the "perfect prince charming". With his sharp features, fair skin and "electrifying" eyes (as his oh-so-in-love-with-him fans call them), who wouldn't fall for him? He is also the star of the tennis team and currently places first in his Business course. But what keeps the fangirls attached is his apathetic aura. Sure, he's polite and all, but he also gives off this "flirt-all-you-want-but-I-won't-care" vibe. Mostly, the fangirls get their daily dosage of "Junism" from one thing: Taipei University's Famous Twincest.

As you can see, my twin is _very _protective of me; if he finds out that a guy deemed unworthy by him shows interest in me, he will literally kill that person. So far, only one poor guy has experienced this traumatic experience and is dumb enough to keep provoking him: the idiot whimpering helplessly in the corner right now, my best friend Yun. Yun doesn't like me _that_ way, just as a friend, but Jun just doesn't seem to understand his playful clingy-ness.

Oh. Seems like I've talked too much about him...Whoops. Readers, just to let you know, this is not an incest story. Jun isn't the love interest.

"Xue...Did you just break a fourth wall...?" Jun stopped to ask me.

*Sweatdrop* "Sorry..."

* * *

><p>Interview:<p>

Won: Hey. This is the first interview of this story.

Jun: You just needed an excuse to develop Xue's personality.

Won: H-H-HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Jun: PSSHT. Yeah right.

Won: ANYWAYS, let's get back to where we left off before I was rudely interrupted. Ahem. So, Xue-ah, can you tell us a little about yourself?

Jun: SEE! I TOLD YOU!

Won: SH-SHU-SHUT UP!

Xue: ...Wow...I'm the main character, yet this is the first time I've spoken...Let's see...I'm nice, sweet, beautiful, angelic...

Won: OKAY...Let me describe it...

Personality: Stubborn, Sarcastic...

Jun and Xue: Why are they all negative?

Won: Wow. In sync…

Jun: Don't mind that! Give her good qualities too!

Won: It's not necessarily negative…She can be sweet too.

Xue: Jie (Older Sister), I've—or should I say _you've—_ made Jun sound too sister-comlexy; can I go back and change it?

Won: Duh no. (Wait! You can speak in semicolons?)

Xue: Hmph! I'll just say it here.

Readers: Jun isn't as extreme as that. He cares for me (Won: A LOT) but he has a life of his own too. (Jun: HEY!) See what I mean? He doesn't love me to death. So please, don't think of him as a no-life brother whose only goal in life is to protect his sister.

Won: OKAY…Moving on…Oh! The times up. Another group has schedule a filming here…Let's see…"Weekly Special: How To Make a Prince Doll"…Wut? Hm…Prince doll…I want one…Prince…meet him…Kenshin…sigh…

Jun: Since our author is off in her own world of Kenshin, Xue and I will do the disclaimers.

Xue: Won, no matter how wonderful she is (Jun: She paid you to say that right?), does not own ½ Prince or Gui. She does own Jun and I though. (Yun: DON'T FORGET ME!) Oh. He's here too? (Jun: Won hired him as the water boy remember?) Saa…Anyways, she owns Yun as well…

Jun: I don't want to be owned my HER. *points to author skipping in the flowery meadows with imaginary Kenshin*

Xue: Hehe…Until next time then! Thank you very much!


	2. Boredom and Beginnings

_Saa…Saa…Saa…_

I stared out the window at the dreary grey sky. _What nice weather. There won't be many pedestrians on the streets…_

I looked around me: teacher talking, boring; student listening, boring; Yun sleeping, boring. I sighed. Why is everyday so monotonous? I sighed again. My name is-

"LEE XUE!Please read out what you have written for homework!" The teacher hollered in my ear.

I turned around and stared blankly at the teacher. Slowly I flipped opened my notebook and scanned my work. "Orsino is not in love with Viola herself but in love with the idea of love… (I don't want to write the whole thing out…) He does not understand what it is like to love someone." When I finished, the whole class was gawking at me.

"WOOHOO! XueXue, that was beautiful!"An obnoxiously loud voice yelled from behind me.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME XUEXUE!"I yelled back. The whole class started giggling. I glared at them.

"Xue-ah, that _was _good. An overseas student's level is different. But still, please refrain from sleeping in class," the teacher smiled.

I didn't answer him, instead, turned towards the window again.

"Wei! LEE XUE! NI BU LI WO YA?" (Hey! Lee Xue! Don't ignore me!")

The whole class laughed, again.

* * *

><p>After volleyball practice, I bid my teammates and coach goodbye and headed home. Luckily, Jun had to go back early to buy grocery; otherwise I would have to deal with fainting coaches and squealing teammates again. Yun said he had some things to deal with so he, thank heavens, didn't come harass me.<p>

I love walking in the rain, the smell of air when the rain washes away the pollution, the steady beat of the rain on my umbrella.

I guess I can do my introduction now. I'm 李雪 (Lee Xue). I absolutely hate it when people call me "XueXue". Come on. It's so childish. But my moron of a best friend just has to annoy the daylights out of me every single day by calling me that. It was amusing for a while. But then it got annoying.

I have a twin brother called Lee Dong Jun (Jun). We're both 19, though he's older than me by like a couple of minutes. Our father is the CEO of a renowned company that dabs a little in everything: hotels, trade, medical… you name it. But even though our lives are pretty comfortable, it is dull. Everything's just _there. _There aren't any obstacles. Most people would probably desire this life, but what is life without any hardships?

Don't get us wrong, we love our lives; however, Jun and I both feeling that at times, our lives are too uneventful.

* * *

><p>When I got back home, Jun was already making dinner.<p>

Jun and I grew up relying on just each other since our parents were always away at work overseas. At the beginning, we sometimes travelled with them, but when they established our company's headquarters in both Taipei and Tokyo, we've stopped moving around. For the past 9 years, Jun and I have been living in Taipei. Our parents were, I guess you could say, very much considerate about our upbringing. They didn't want to spoil us _too much_, so they bought an outrageously large, not to mention, luxurious apartment penthouse for us in Taipei instead of having us live at the main house with all the maids and stuff.

I walked into the kitchen and asked if he needed any help. But strangely, he started shaking his head frantically while shooing me out the kitchens. I wonder why…

I went towards the living room and before I could turn on the TV, something caught my eye: a colourful, eye-blinding box lying beside Jun's bag. I walked over and picked it up. The label of the box read "Second Life". I've heard of this somewhere at the university. Apparently it was some hot new game that everyone has been waiting for. I wonder why Jun has it. I turned the box over and discovered a horrifyingly lipstick-ed card was stuck to the other side.

_Dear Jun,_

_This is for you. My daddy has some connections to the maker of Second Life so he gave me couple of copies. The game isn't out yet, but I would like to give this to you as a token of my undying, loyal, unwavering love for you. Also, I know that if we started going out in real life, you're other crazy fangirls would get mad, so if you want, we can get married in Second Life~_

_Love you forever, An Wei Lan nya~_

I stared at the card in disgust. What's with this confession? Wait…I rechecked the sender's name. Seriously? An Wei Lan? She's been hitting on Jun since middle school. Sure, she's rich and pretty, but does she seriously think that my brother would fall for her bribes? And ewww…She seriously is delusional. My brother marrying her? What was she thinking?

But the game does sound interesting…

"Wei, Jun, why did An Wei Lan give you Second Life?" I asked him over dinner.

"She said something about something being "filled with her love" and "since middle school", but I'm not sure actually…," Jun said as he 'tried' to recall the conversation.

I nodded knowingly. Jun's at his act again. He knows perfectly well when someone's hitting on him, but as always, he ignores it.

"Do you want it? I already have one actually, Mum sent it. She actually sent two, but I "gave" one to a Yang Ming after An Wei Lan gave me this."

I smiled a little to myself. _Haha. Take that, An Wei Lan!_

I nodded. _Oh well. Who knows, it might be more interesting than those boring RPGs. _

"Oh, Xue-ah, she said that there's something special about that copy she gave me…"

Such a nice brother…

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jun and I decided to try the game out. Jun insisted on holding my hand "in case I got lost". But seriously, where can I get lost to? I looked at him queerly, but decided not to care. He took my hand as darkness clouded over our vision…<p>

* * *

><p>Won: O.K. First chapter is finally up. Oh. By the way, the "Yang Ming" that Jun mentioned is Prince's brother. As in the Prince from 12 Prince.

Jun: Ohhhh~Stealing other people's characters now eh?

Won: God. No. If I don't somehow incorporate the manhua characters, that's just boring.

Jun: Whatever.

Xue: Yet again, I'm last to speak...Sigh...(Yun: Hey! At least you get to speak! Won and Jun and Xue: Shut up!)

Won: Soo...Where were we?

Jun: You stealing characters?

Won: Right! The disclaimer! Xue-ah, I'll let you do the honors, nya~

Xue: Yet again, Won does not own 1/2 Prince nor does she own Feng Yang Ming. Ok? Good. Bye now.

Jun: Well, that was fast...*Sweatdrop*

Won: Thanks for reading, nya~

Jun: Urgh. Stop that won't you!

Won: Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya-

Jun and Xue: SHUT UP!


	3. GMs and Gorgeous

The space around us was pitch black. I lifted my arms to find a wall or something but found that Jun was still holding on to my hand quite firmly.

"Jun…Where are we?" I asked.

But before he even had a chance to reply, a blinding flash of light lit the whole room up.

"Greetings. Welcome to Second Life, Miss Lee Xue and Mr. Lee Dong Jun. I'm ManTianXing, a GM, but just call me Xing," a voice called out.

I glanced around frantically trying to locate the origin of the voice. Jun looked at me as if I was stupid and directed his sight upwards. I followed his gaze and found a strange looking (and unnaturally beautiful) lady floating in mid air.

"As I've said, Miss Lee, welcome to Second Life. I've already scanned your profiles so you are free to create your characters now. Before you start though, you should probably know that once the character is created it cannot be altered. Also, the stats are chosen randomly."

"Why," I asked since that's just absurd. What if you weren't satisfied with your looks or stats?

"Miss, the whole point of Second Life is to let the players experience a "second life". It is meant to have 99.9% realness. In order to create that, we cannot let players to change their looks. The character is supposed to look like you," She explained.

"Oh."

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Jun questioned.

She laughed. "Ms. An Wei Lan and your mother, Mrs. Lee, have informed us of you two. But I wasn't expecting the two of you to come together, or so good looking."

We smiled a "say-that-again-and-we'll-kill-you" smile. To our delight, she immediately stopped ogling Jun and gave a nervous laugh.

So I guess besides the fact that we get to play the game a couple of days before everyone else, we also get special treatment because our "sponsors" are influential…Lame.

"Oh. By the way, where's the other set that your mother sent you?"

"I gave it to a friend," Jun replied offhandedly.

"I'll inform the higher ups about this."

"Can we start with the characters now?" I asked impatiently, still mad about the lack of impartiality I was given, though it was supposedly "beneficial" to me. Besides, I've come here to play, not to discuss the whereabouts of a headset.

Xing glared at me but proceeded to do so because that is, after all, her job.

Xing asked who wanted to go first, and being the eldest, and therefore responsible, Jun volunteered to go first.

"O.K. Which race do you like? Human? Elf? Dark Elf? Celestial? Elementals? Dwarf? Beast? Plant? Beasts can be divided into pigs, chickens, slugs etc. and Plants can be divided into-"

"Um…I'll just go with elf…" Jun replied hesitantly.

I was trying really hard to keep my laughter in. Who wants to be a slug? And what's with all these variety of choices? I seriously can't imagine Jun as a chicken running around town while trying to keep the guys away from me.

"All right. What about the hair?"

Blue. Duh. His favourite colour. Jun once considered dyeing his hair blue, but our parents were strictly against that, saying it was bad for our reputations…

"Eyes?"

"Blue. Skin: pale. And 30% beautify."

Woah. Did he memorize the process from the manual (that wasn't even released yet) before he came?

Before I could rant on about my alien brother, I heard the sound of water dripping. I snapped out of thoughts to see Xing drooling buckets while staring at my brother's avatar.

Eww…Lady, seriously, what's so hot about my brother? I guess I'm used to him after 19 years, but what could a 30% increase of beauty do to him? He's already gorgeous.

As I turned to look at my "brother", I see my actual brother blushing. No way. You too? God, what's wrong with these people…One's a pervert and the other's an egomaniac. I turned to take a look at the avatar (for real now), and yeah, I take all that I've said back.

He's hot. Like seriously hot. Though he didn't actually change much, the changes that actually had taken place were stunning. A wave of dark blue hair cascaded down his back, contrasting with his pale skin, yet perfectly complimenting this face structure and build. His physic was toned thanks to the years of intense tennis training: slender but strong arms and legs that are perfect for wielding weapons and such (not that I know if it is though, of course, but that's how I imagine they would look). But I'm sure what you all want to hear about is the face. A flawless face with the perfect angles was further accented by a set of "electrifying" dark blue eyes, pair of elfin ears, a sharp nose, and pale lips (not that pale otherwise I might as well say he has no lips). All in all, he was drool-worthy.

When I finished "analyzing" my fake brother, the real one coughed and asked the dazed GM to start on my character. I quickly turned my attention to Xing and grinned. She raised an eyebrow and told me to start.

But I recalled the conversation at dinner. Didn't Jun say that there was something special about our Second Life?

"Wait, Xing-jie, is there something even more special about our Second Life?" I asked.

She grimaced. "Before I answer that, I have a point to make: don't call me 'Xing-jie'. It makes me feel old. Just 'Xing' would suffice. And to answer your question, yes, there is. You two actually get the special privilege of changing your character from the norm, whether it is choosing your stats, becoming a GM, or having more wealth. So, what do you want?"

Jun and I both stared at her in disbelief. Such an important thing and now she tells us?

I thought for a moment, and then I smirked. I knew exactly what I wanted. "Say, Xing-jie, can I become a guy? An elf too while you're at it."

"What?" Jun and Xing both looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Y-y-you want to be a _t-t-transsexual elf_? You have one wish and you want to be a _t-t-t-transsexual e-e-elf_?" Xing sputtered out.

Jun gave me a questioning look. But I knew he'll understand why. I see the gears in his head turning and then the light bulb lit up. He understands.

"Sure. Why not? I don't want my darling sister to get mobbed by filthy guys."

I glared at him. Heaving a sigh, he continued, "Besides, it'll be entertaining." I smiled, satisfied.

Xing glanced at me, "You sure?"

I nodded.

"OK then…"

Suddenly, a white blinding light engulfed my avatar.

* * *

><p>ManTianXing (滿天星): Literallly translates into "sky full of stars". And just "Xing" means "Star".<p>

-Jie (-姐): Equivalent of "onee-san" in Japanese. In China, many people refer to older female friends, sisters, or cousins as something-jie. It means "sister".

Won: Should we still do this? The interview/disclaimer part I mean. I'll still disclaim, but just not like this.

Jun: Your chapters are too boring. At least have an interview to somewhat amuse your audience.

Won: Shut up, Jun.

Jun: Whatever.

Xue: How come it's always you two who start every single interview? God.

Won and Jun: Meh.

Xue: Sheesh. But I agree with Jun [Won: Don't you always? =_=], keep the interview, it'll provide entertainment for the viewers.

Won: You guys are so mean...T_T [goes of to plant mushrooms with Tamaki from Ouran]

Xue: I'll do the disclaimers. Won does not own 1/2 Prince or the concept. She does own the OCs though.

Jun: She doesn't own Tamaki Suoh or Ouran High School Host Club either!

Xue: Right. That too.

Tamaki: Bye~ Thanks for reading.

Xue: Why is he still here?

Jun and Won: Meh.


	4. Sadists and Strive

**Lotsa love from Xue, Jun, and Yun [even An Wei Lan] for reading this~ So sorry for the late update...**

**Hugs from Jun to Lightning Blade, chicaalterego, CallMeCarmen, Evonnys, IcyBreeze7, Erkesley, HikariNoTenshi-san, and Scyphozoa for either adding my story/me to their faves/alert or PMing me/reviewing afterwards~**

* * *

><p>They're dead. Even Jun. I surveyed the room: Xing-jie had fallen from her high-and-mighty chair and was currently lying in a pool of blood while Jun had collapsed from shock and blood-loss. Serves those bastards right.<p>

I guess I am to blame for this, indirectly anyways. Oh well. I think as I recall the events from about 20 minutes ago…

-XoXoXoXoX-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears were streaming from Jun and Xing-jie's eyes. I scowled at them. That ManTianXing, I will kill her…

"Mei-mei, I wish you-AHAHA- luck-AHAHA- in the game," Jun stuttered out, trying to calm himself, "Hon-AHAHA-estly, it just looks like some-hehe-one chopped off your head and glued it on to someone who spends way too much time at the gym. Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Glad you noticed…" I grumbled, shooting a "change-me-back-or-you'll-not-only-be-sorry-but-you'll-also-be-dead" glare up to the giggling GM. "CHANGE ME NOW."

She quickly calmed down with a terrified look and got to work immediately. Shortly after, I looked at least _passable_, quite good looking actually. Still unsatisfied, I asked for a 30% beautification, messy black hair, and sharp black eyes.

-XoXoXoXoX-

_Sigh…_And now, look at the results. I've got one dead perverted GM and an egomaniac that is showing interest in incest and homosexuality. But I have to admit, if I didn't know that the "me" there is actually the male form of the "me" here, I, too, would end up like the pervert.

As I had wanted, I got the 30% beautification, messy black hair, and sharp black eyes. But, it was taken to a whole new level. Honestly, I think it's because I share similar genes with Jun since there's no way I would ever look this good as a guy. A mop of unkempt silky black hair reached just pass the glowing white broad shoulders set on a strong body structure. I wasn't MACHO! like before but I wasn't skinny to the point where I would've put Miharu from Nabari no Ou to shame [che. Like that's possible.]. It was a mixture of both: slender and well-built but still slightly leaning to the skinnier side for the whole bishounen effect. Moving up was an unbelievably small face carved with impossibly meticulous care. The onyx eyes I had asked for was yet again, taken to the extreme: deep cold eyes accented by thick dark lashes stood out against the pale skin tone. A regal pointed nose was just above a pair of lightly tinted smirking lips. Wait a moment. _Smirking_? Oh god oh god oh god. Don't tell me…

"Yup! Your concept is now officially the cold and merciless bishie who is accompanied by a doting and warm twin brother. Both of you shall now advertise your 'brotherly love'," An annoying cackle screeched out from the dead. "How do you like it?" She asked.

"I thought you were dead," I seethed, "And I HATE it." Whipping my head around, I glared at Xing with the "cold and merciless" glare I was to develop for my character.

"I guess no?" She squeaked out, nervously laughing.

I smiled sweetly. She backed away slowly.

-XoXoXoXoX-

After deciding that blood transfusion is much too troublesome, we concluded that we shall wait for Jun to reincarnate. Being the genius I am, I used the time to question Xing about the game, the rules etc. After a while I got bored and decided to come up with a name. In the end, I settled for "Ace". Firstly, I am the ace of the volleyball team (not to brag). Secondly, I recognize that being ace is hard, especially when the pressure becomes too much to handle. Being ace isn't all glory, there are high expectations. People will look up to you, expecting that you to be perfect, flawless. It is a hard blow when people look at you with scorn if you don't meet their expectations. Thirdly, since I have such a perfect face and body [the character, I mean] I figured that only such a haughty name could do the beauty justice, and lastly, heck, it was a hell lot better that the "Hotter-than-Hell", "Casanova/Bosanova", "ManTianXing's Man" kind of names that Xing suggested. I wanted simple, so Ace it was.

When the egomaniac finally decided to return from heaven/hell, I had already tied several chains around Xing to prevent her from taking advantage of my twin while he took a tour of heaven/hell. I'm used to girls throwing themselves, like literally throwing, at him, but geez, the lady takes it to a whole new dimension. When I told him to quickly pick a name, surprise-surprise, he had already chosen a name: Winter. Now before you start ranting on and on and on about it being unoriginal, I'll tell you that is depth behind this name. One reason is that the second character in Jun's name is "东". It actually means "east" but the pronunciation is similar to "冬", meaning "winter". But the main reason is because as a child, Jun had always been cold towards the children around us: boys for trying to get close to me for god-knows-what reasons and the girls for trying to get close to him simply because he's cute. I guess we didn't know how to deal with these situations so we ignored them and chose to keep a distance from the others. Soon enough, the kids got intimidated by our hostility and nicknamed Jun "DongDong" and me "XueXue" [another reason why I disliked the nickname "XueXue"].

Why he would still want that nickname? He still is wary of the people around him and me. It's good to keep them away with a hostile name.

"Jun, you still haven't chosen your wish," Xing told him after our unusual character selection period.

Jun shook his head, "Just give it to the first person who logs in. I don't care."

"WHAT?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said 'Just—'"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Woah. Calm down, lady. "But, are you sure?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Mhm."

"Okayyy…"

"One more thing, do you guys want to be born in the North, East, South, West, or the Central region?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. Whatever. We don't really care."

"Geez, you twins are mean. Huh. Central then since I'm also there," She decided for us.

"Yeah yeah," We said offhandedly as yet another blinding white light blasted out from nowhere and beamed us to Scotty.

"Don't forget to PM me! Bye, bishies~"

We shivered.

-XoXoXoXoX-

We're here. We're finally in here, in Second Life. This is the game where there's a 99.9999999999% reality guarantee. I can hear the birds chirp, see the clouds float by, and feel the slight breeze in the air.

"Sweet. I can't believe we have it all to ourselves for a few days! Everything's so real…" Jun smirked.

"Mhm. What shall we do?" I asked as I grinned.

"Let's check our stats first, then we'll go around and check the place out because I'm pretty sure that there's more to Second Life than trees, trees, and trees. And then we'll see if we can make things more, let's say, eventful for the first few lucky players."

I nodded. That'll be fun. But we still have to check our stats and get out of this never ending prison of trees. Currently, we are stranded in the middle of a forest in the capital of Nowhere.

"Uh…Jun?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we check our stats?"

"…"

"…"

"ADVICE FOR NEWBIES: TO VIEW YOUR STATISTICS, SAY THE WORD 'SYSTEM'!"

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at the voice, nursing my damaged ears. Jun sweatdropped.

"You know, I highly doubt yelling at it would make a difference. Let's just check our stats."

"Shut up."

Jun gave me 'whatever' look and then opened up my stats.

"Woah. Xu—I mean, Ace, somebody must hate you…"

I temporarily stopped planning the voice's demise as I looked up to see what Jun was talking about. I stared at the pop up screen in disbelief. _What the hell?_

Name: Ace

Gender: Male

Level: 1

Race: Elf

Job: None

Fame: 0

Health: 100

Strength: 3

Stamina: 3

Speed: 5

Intelligence: 9

Spirit: 1

Wisdom: 9

Charisma: 10

Luck: 9

Special Skills: None

Experience: 0

I twitched at the screen. Seriously? _Speed: _5, Strength_: 3_, _Stamina: 3_, _SPIRIT: 1_, AND _FAME: 0_. A big fat zero for 'fame'. Well, at least I'm not lacking in the smarts or charms. Tch. If my luck was so high, why do I have such unlucky stats? I mentally cursed whoever decided on the stats.

Jun was still staring at the screen, not able to believe my unbelievably bad luck.

"Will you please stop gawking at my stats? I'll ignore you for a whole day if you look once more at my stats," I smiled sweetly at him.

In record time, he managed to pry his eyes off of the screen, yell "System" under a nanosecond, defy physics as he jumped from there to here without being in the middle to cling on to my arm, and cure cancer. No, really.

Ignoring my annoying twin, I dragged myself and a very heavy arm to get closer to the screen. But before I had a chance to read his stats, a low rumbling noise came from underneath us and the ground began to crack. Slowly, due to my, uh, less-than-satisfactory speed, I made my way, while still dragging the wailing Jun, to a somewhat safer place.

BOOM.

I stared in horror as many little ugly _blobs_ erupted from the ground and rained upon us. They were like little bubbles, except not. And to further distort my already distorted face, I now stared in horror and in despair as the goopy bubbles started bouncing towards us in all directions.

Oh god. What do I do? What do I do? What CAN I do with useless stats like these? But maybe with my luck, I'll be able to escape. Huh. We're less than half an hour into the game and I'm going to die because of goopy bubbles and stupid stats. And thanks to the unreasonably high HP I've been given, it'll be a slow and painful death. Just my luck.

I was about to preparing for my imminent death when I realized that Jun was gone. Bastard. Way to leave your helpless little sister behind while you go and save your pretty little ass. Not that I stare at his ass because that'll be gross, but I'm just assuming that since he has such a pretty little face, he much have a nice behind as well. ARGH! Whatever. I'll deal with him later. I closed my eyes; at least I won't have to watch goopy bubbles chomp me to death.

Except that never happened.

I waited and waited and waited. All I heard was multiple '_SPLAT!_'s' and '_THWAP!_'s'. Cautiously, I cracked one eye open and found a pair of dark blue eyes right in my face.

Without a scream (strange, I know), I fell backwards and passed out.

-XoXoXoXoX-

_SPLAT. THWAP. SPLAT._

"Shut up…"

_SPLAT. THWAP. SPLAT. _

"Shut up..."

_SPLAT. THWAP. SPLAT. _

*TWITCH* "I said—"

_RAWRRR—_

"SHUT UP! WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN? WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP?" I screamed angrily in the general direction of the noise. I blinked. Is that _Jun_ that's currently wielding a fancy stick while standing frozen next to an equally frozen yet somewhat dangerous looking furry thing?

"_SYSTEM NOTICE: PLAYER ACE HAS NOW LEARNED ATTACKED 'RAGE' . FURRY BEAST: -10 HP."_

"Rawr?" The beast questioned softly.

"Die." Jun zapped a glowing white flash at the beast and it immediately became a beam and zoom zoom into the sky like a rocket*.

Walking towards me, Jun gave an exasperated sigh and asked, "Leave it to you to learn such a dumb attack."

I gave him a glare. Then, taking in his outfit, I raised my eyebrows a little.

"Where'd you get those gears?"

"While you were busy sleeping off your shock, I killed some monsters and bought stuff with the gold I had. Now I'm a mage."

"Then you killed the…?"

"The goopy bubbles? Yeah. Oh. And I bought these for you."

Smirking, he threw a package at me and turned around.

Ripping open the package, I pulled out a blood-red sleeveless shirt with a cheongsam like collar, a pair of comfortable, puffy, black pants, and a pair of brown, cavalier-like, knee high boots. Along with the pants were white leather belts, dangling. I quickly dressed into the clothing and called to Jun, saying that I'm changed.

"Not bad, little sis," he smirked, "Not bad at all. Just watch out for the fangirls."

"Tch. Says you," I retorted.

I might have to watch out for fangirls, but he shouldn't let his own guard down either. Underneath a billowing black cape was one of those ancient Chinese robes in a deep shade of blue with gold trimmings; a single leather belt hung loosely around his waist bearing multiple pouches. His long hair was tied back loosely, leaving some bangs to frame his face.

If the girls were to stereotype us, Jun would be the romantic, worldly traveler who wanders from land to land, seeking for peace, love, and whatnot. He'll be the poet of their dreams, and every time he passes, a warm spring breeze would blow pass, despite his icy look and name. I, or Ace rather, would be the cold and apathetic prince who is has no interest in girls whatsoever. Wanting to escape an arranged marriage to ugly rich hag, I ranaway with my mentor (Winter) to find a different destiny and to see the world. We would travel onwards, stopping at no place for more than a few days, and slay numerous monsters—

YEAH… NO.

Actually, it'll be like this. We'd be a pair of bored twin brothers with influence. The older one is a cold-hearted bastard who has an extremely soft spot for his sister. He's like the epitome of perfection. On the other hand, the little brother is this incompetent "Ace" who is usually apathetic and nonchalant (at least they got this part right) but will at times (like with the GM and the goopy bubbles) freak out.

"Ace, hello? Ace…ACE!"

"God freaking dammit! What do you want?" I snarled.

"Woah. Chill, sis-I mean bro. Man, it's so weird saying 'Ace' instead of 'Xue' and having to keep in mind that you're a guy, not a girl," Jun said.

"Hn."

"What were you spacing out for?"

"Fangirls. Stereotypes. And reality," I stated tonelessly.

"Ah."

"Mhm."

I gave Jun a few moments to completely piece the puzzles of my imagination together. I looked around. Sigh…More trees…Suddenly something caught my eye: Jun's staff. It was elaborately decorated with gold clasps and carvings against coal black wood. At the top, a single blue orb lay in a gold holder as it emitted a soft dull glow. Why does he get such a cool weapon while I have nothing? I have terrible stats, bad skills, and no weapon. Oh. That reminds me, I haven't seen Jun's stats yet.

"Winter."

"Yeah?"

"Stats."

"Yeah. System."

_PING!_

I stare at the screen. You're kidding me. You're freaking kidding me. I'm getting a headache.

Name: Winter

Gender: Male

Level: 5

Race: Elf

Job: Mage

Fame: 0

Health: 500

Strength: 9

Stamina: 10

Speed: 11

Intelligence: 15

Spirit: 10

Wisdom: 10

Charisma: 14

Luck: 10

Special Skills: Morning Glory, Winter Sun

Experience: 1240/2000

My jaw dropped; I turned to Jun.

"How? How did you…?"

He scratched his head. "Ehehehe…Well, you see, while you were asleep, I trained a bit and…"

"No. I mean, why are you initial stats so high?" I stated calmly.

"X-Xue, you must understand, these stats are randomly chosen."

I smiled a menacing smile. "Well then, I just have to train, now don't I. You, my darling brother, would have to help me."

"Y-Yes…"

I smiled.

-XoXoXoXoX-

"Well, there goes the 150th one," I said while wiping the red off the long black blade. I had recently become a warrior and received a lovely blade. The NPC said it was a beautiful katana called "Silence". Against the sunlight, it glowed a brilliant white, purifying everything, but in the dark or dull, its midnight black luster is enough to swallow even light. It was light and easy to handle but it was deadly.

"Good job Ace," Jun complimented as he held up a protective barrier to keep the mob of werewolves away while I rested briefly.

My stats have gone up dramatically while fighting mobs after mobs. We decided that I was in dire need of raising my stats so we decided to get me a job and weapon first. The NPC was really annoying while I was choosing my job. He was commenting on how I should be a cold and merciless warrior since I'm look like a cold and merciless warrior. Seriously, what kind of NPC says that? I swear Xing-jie programmed one of them to specially annoy me. But he did give me the sword (which he said would match my supposed personality) and in the end, I did choose to be a warrior. Though right now, no one can spoil my mood. My stats have all risen by one. One whole point! Fighting with such low stats isn't an easy feat; it actually took a lot of [Jun's] power to help me gain stats.

"Yah. Ace, you done resting yet? I'm running out of mana," Jun said, clearly exhausted.

We had been training for about 2 hours straight, who wouldn't be? We're going to use today and tomorrow to raise our stats and the day after tomorrow, we'll start exploring. By the end of the day, after 6 hours of an extensive and torturous boot camp organized by a _very _caring brother, I had gained 5 levels and my stats, besides fame and charisma, had gone up by a total of 3 each. Jun leveled to level 8.

We lay on the forest floor, sprawled in all directions, staring at the endless sky.

"Hey Winter," I started.

"Mhm?"

"Let's have fun. I have a good feeling about this game."

"Yeah."

"I'll try to not be so apathetic in front of others and you'll try not to murder any guy coming my way since I am a guy in the game."

"Can't promise you anything Ace, but I'll try."

We smiled.

"Ace, I have a question. Do you even know why I chase those guys away?"

"…Uh…Because they'll, uh, try to get to you through me?" I shrugged.

"…"

"What? Tell me! Or maybe they'll bully me again! That's it, isn't it?"

"Sigh...Nevermind."

"No! Tell me!"

"SYSTEM NOTICE: PLAYER 'WINTER' SIGNING OUT!"

_Damn you, Jun. I'll get it out of you one day.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Won: WOOHOO! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP, <em>AND<em> IT'S OVER 4,000 WORDS~

Jun: Che. It's not something to be proud of...You're way too slow with uploading, lazy author.

Won: _Excuse me _for not being born with good brains. I need to study.

Jun: Hate to be you, baka. *smirk*

Won: Would you like me to pour boiling water over your head? I wouldn't mind. I could always have you get a new face afterwards. It's just the burning pain that might somewhat scar you though. *smiles sweetly* [Ah...jokes with scyphozoa...]

Jun: O.O

Won: That's what I thought.

Xue: Won, you should really stop with the threats. He can take you to court for that.

Won: Well, he won't or I will wreck his pretty little face. Isn't that right, Dong Dong?

Jun: O.O!

Won: Hehehe...HikariNo Tenshi-San told me to do whatever I want and that "It's a 1/2 Prince fanfiction...What could POSSIBLY go wrong?". Did you know that quite a lot of people are showing 'interest' in you, my darling Jun?

Jun: !O.O!

Xue: —-—' I think you shocked him to death.

Won: Oh well. Can you do the disclaimers then?

Xue: What's the difference? I've been doing disclaimers since the beginning. Sigh... The creepy sadist in the background over there doesn't not own 1/2 Prince nor does she own Nabari no Ou.

Miharu: Of course she doesn't; I would be terrified if she does. Plus, she'll never make it in the nabari world. _Right, Sensei~? _

Thobari: Ro-ro-rokujou..._#OoO#_

Miharu: ^-^

Won and Xue: Akuma ga...

[Miharu: You're one to talk, Won.]

Won: I have the right. They are my creations. You, little brat, don't.

Miharu: *Throws a windmill shuriken at me* Do you really think I'm a fragile, little kid?

Won: SECURITY! KENSHIN! ARCTIC WOLF! YU LIAN-DA SAO, HE'S INTERFERING WITH MY SHOW! IT'LL BRING RATINGS DOWN!

Miharu: _Thobari-sensei, Won-sama is going to hurt me!_

[Insert full blown ninjas vs. warriors + avarice battle]

Won: In order for this story to go on, I would have to make this a draw. But I still think it's obvious that Kenshin, Arctic Wolf, and Yu Lian-da sao would win.

Miharu: Pfft.

Won: Be grateful brat. I'm helping you with publicity.

Miharu: Thanks but no thanks. I can always have Raikou take off his top for that.

Won: R-r-raikou...~~~~~~~~~~~

Miharu and Thobari: Uh...

Xue: She's always like that. You'll get used to it.

(Yun: Oh. The "Casanova/Bosanova" is from Ouran...But Won don't own that either...Sigh...I finally get a line...T^T)


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone who has been supporting this story so far. I apologize for having not updated in such a long time but I was on a writer's block. After two months of mulling over how to progress with the story, I finally realized that I could not continue with what I have. The writing style of "Each For Their Own" doesn't define well with me now. Instead I chose to rewrite and post the rewritten version under the title "Kizuna". I hope you will choose to read the new fiction as I will cease to continue "Each For Their Own".

Thank you.

Won


End file.
